RIP
by Sukez
Summary: Usianya baru delapan tahun, usia anak dalam masa pertumbuhan dan masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Entah atas dasar apa takdirnya dibuat menyedihkan oleh sang pembuat takdir. Yang jelas dia sungguh menderita dalam menjalani hidup penuh siksaan ibu tirinya. Sampai tiba saatnya dia... terbunuh. AU, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Alternative universe, ditulis tanpa mencari keuntungan materil sedikitpun, just for fun.

* * *

Sejuk, suasana sejuk dan damai sungguh terasa di tempat ini. Pohon dengan daunnya yang lebat bergoyang diterpa angin dan rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh subur menghiasi tanah. Ini masih pagi dan hari minggu, sungguh waktu yang tepat bagi orang-orang yang sedang berlibur kerja untuk bersantai mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka selama satu minggu kebelakang. Sungguh hari yang membahagiakan.

Tapi tidak bagi seorang lelaki yang sekarang berlutut dengan memegang batu nisan di salah satu makam yang terlihat baru. Seorang lelaki itu memiliki rambut hitam lurus dengan jambang yang lumayan panjang dan bagian belakangnya agak mencuat. Ia terus saja meneteskan air mata tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bukannya dia bisu, jika ingin pun dia akan berteriak meneriakan nama anaknya yang telah terpendam kaku di dalam tanah yang dia pijaki itu.

Dia tidak ingin melakukan perbuatan tidak berguna itu. Dia hanya berpikir apakah ini karena dirinya yang meninggalkan anak satu-satunya yang begitu disayanginya untuk bisnis di luar negeri. Meninggalkannya bersama istri keduanya yang tidak diketahui sangat kejam terhadap anaknya sampai membuatnya meninggal.

Yang sekarang dia pikirkan adalah, kenapa..? kenapa ini semua terjadi….?

.

.

R.I.P

Disclaimers : Mashashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Tregedy / family.

Rating : T

Pairing : Sarada x Sasuke. "family"

Warning : AU, typo, alur berantakan, OOC, DLDR.

.

.

Sarada Uchiha, nama itu jelas terlihat di batu nisan itu. Umur anak itu masih delapan tahun saat ini, umur anak yang masih bersekolah di sekolah dasar dan masih dalam imut-imutnya. Dia dilahirkan dari rahim seorang ibu berambut soft pink yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura, Sakura meninggal saat melahirkan Sarada akibat pendarahan yang parah, tapi sebelum dia meninggal dia sempat memohon untuk menjaga dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tulus anak mereka itu.

Uchiha Sasuke suami dari Haruno Sakura, sorang pembisnis yang lumayan sukses itu terus menggengam tangan Sakura yang mulai mendingin waktu itu. Walaupun matanya terus meneteskan air mata dan wajahnya yang terkesan tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat jelas, tapi hatinya saat itu menjerit tidak karuan. Anak perempuan yang baru dilahirkan itu terdapat dalam alat incubator di samping ranjang Sakura. Keadaanya juga lemah tapi itu tidak membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

'Kenapa begitu cepat kebahagiaan ini berakhir?' hati Sasuke menjerit bertanya. Entah pada siapa, mungkin pada tuhan yang menciptakan rangkaian takdir pada dirinya yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"…Berjanjilah, ….berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga anak kita," Sakura tiba-tiba berucap disela-sela menahan sakitnya, segera Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan wajah penuh dengan kehawatiran, dia sama sekali tidak berbicara. dia sadar bahwa Sakura belum selesai berbicara. "…..Beri nama dia Sarada, aku sangat menyukainya….. aku telah menyiapkan nama itu dari jauh-jauh hari."

Seketika itu Sakura mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskanya untuk terakhir kalinya, tersenyum dan memejamkan mata yang tidak pernah dia bukanya lagi. Dan saat itu tubuh Sasuke lemas, bahkan mulutnya yang terbuka ingin berkata pada Sakura tidak sempat untuk berucap. Dia benamkan wajahnya dalam tangan Sakura dan mengangis dalam diam di tangan Sakura yang mulai mendingin itu.

'Aku berjanji Sakura, aku akan merawat anak kita, Sarada Uchiha, menjadi anak yang membanggakan kita berdua.'

Sebuah janji telah terucap dalam hatinya. Sebuah janji yang tidak dapat dia jalankan dengan sempurnya. Dia gagal menjalankan janji itu.

Dan sekarang yang dia lakukan hayalah menyesali apa yeng telah dia lakukan di depan pusara anaknya. Dalam hatinya sekarang dipenuhi dengan kata JIKA.

Jika aku tidak menikah dengan wanita keji itu.

Jika aku mengajaknya dan tidak meninggalkannya ke luar negeri untuk bisnis.

Jika dia dapat kabar penyiksaan Sarada lebih cepat, mungkin Sarada sekarang masih hidup dan masih ada dalam dekapanya.

Dia sungguh rindu masa-masa saat mereka bersama, masa saat tiga tahun lalu, masa saat dia akan bekerja meninggalakan keluarga baru yang masih menginjak usia tiga tahun dan sudah memiliki anak laki-laki berusia dua tahun.

Saat itu Sasuke masih dapat bercanda dan bergurau bagai keluarga yang begitu didambakanya. Kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga yang tidak dapat dia rasakan dari sosok Sakura yang telah pergi meninggalkanya untuk selamanya. Bukanya dia telah melupakan Sakura atau apa. Dia berpikir untuk memberikan sosok ibu bagi Sarada, ini juga demi kebahagiaanya, dia sadar akan posisi Sarada nantinya, dia pernah mengalami apa yang namanya kesepian tidak mempunyai orang tua. Dia tidak ingin itu terulang oleh anaknya.

Dan akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dia kira sangat menyayangi Sarada dengan sepenuh hati sepertinya. Uzumaki Karin, perempuan yang bisa dibilang cantik dan memiliki rambut sepunggung dan berwarna merah itu dalam pandangan Sasuke sangat tulus menyayangi anaknya, Karin juga sudah mengetahui latar belakang Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Karin tidak mempermasalahkan latar belakang Sasuke yang duda, itu menurut Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa Karin sangatlah membenci Sarada, memang benar anak itu penurut dan tidak banyak membantah apa yang dia ucapkan, tapi yang membuat dia kesal setengah mati adalah Sasuke lebih mementingkan anaknya sendiri daripada anak mereka berdua yang masih dalam usia dua tahun.

Anak mereka seolah diabaikan oleh Sasuke dan lebih mementingkan Sarada, bahkan harta warisan pun lebih banyak diterima Sarada daripada anak mereka berdua, kata Sasuke. Lama kelamaan dia sudah tidak dapat membendung rasa kesalnya terhadap Sarada, dia ingin sekali menyingkirkanya dari muka bumi ini, merencanakan sandiwara supaya Sasuke berbalik membenci Sarada.

Tapi kasih sayang Sasuke terlalu besar untuk menerima sandiwara yang dilakukan Karin.

Hingga dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa suaminya itu akan pergi meninggalkan jepang untuk urusan bisnis dalam waktu empat tahun –selisih satu tahun karena panggilan mendadak atas kabar kematian Sarada.

Satu minggu setelah kepergian Sasuke, ayah kandung bagi Sarada. Sarada sudah beralih profesi dari tuan putri menjadi pembantu rumah tangga diumurnya yang masih lima tahun. Awalnya dia menolak melakukan itu semua, tapi tendangan dan pukulan Karin lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa pegal disetiap malamnya.

Dia juga tidak jarang bersekolah dengan keadaan perut kosong dan belum mandi, mandi dapat di lakukanya di sekolah, tapi jika makan…. Dia sungguh tersiksa. Uang jajan setiap minggunya sungguh jauh dari kata cukup.

Dan itu sudah dijalaninya selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Dia jarang sarapan, tapi untung ada teman gendutnya yang selalu berbaik hati memberikan bekal makan siangnya yang dua porsi dari anak pada umumnya itu untuk Sarada. Dia sangat mensyukuri mempunyai teman seperti Chouchou.

Sempat juga terpikir untuk kabur dari rumahnya sendiri, aneh memeng kedengaranya. Tapi dia akhirnya melakukanya, menginap di rumah Chouchou untuk sehari, tapi Karin mengetahuinya dan menjemputnya di rumah Chouchou, ketika dia sampai rumah… tubuhnya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi sapu yang sering dia gunakanya untuk membersihkan lantai setiap harinya. Dia hanya berpikir, 'Apa salahku, kenapa aku disiksa seperti ini, kapan ini akan berakhir?'

Tapi Sarada tidak mengeluarkan suara dalam tangisannya, hanya air mata dan geraman yang di keluarkanya setiap pukulan yang diterima tubuhnya. Awalnya memang Sarada menjerit-jerit meminta ampun terhadap Karin, tapi pukulan itu tidak kunjung melemah malah tambah keras.

Dan sekarang mentalnya sudah kebal akan rasa sakit yang diterima, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya merasakan sakit teramat sangat. Apalagi pukulan-pukulan yang kemarin masih membekas dan belum hilang dan kini tertambah lagi. Membayangkanya saja sudah terasa sangat sakit. Ditambah lagi dalam usia anak yang segitu.

Sabar, Sarada memang sangat sabar. Tapi itu kelihatanya saja, tapi nyatanya dia sangat dan sangat ingin meninggalkan rumah ini dan hidup dengan damai, tapi dia akan hidup di mana setelah keluar dari rumah ini.

Dia tidak punya nenek dan kakek, ayahnya yatim piatu sejak umur lima tahun. pamannya tinggal di luar negeri, tidak mungkin dia pergi ke luar negeri. Teman ayahnya yang kebetulan berada di sebelah rumahnyapun juga jarang sekali untuk pulang ke rumah itu. Jika mereka pulang pasti akan berkunjung ke kediaman Sasuke dan Sarada selalu bermain dengan anak tetangga itu. Dia sungguh terpaksa menerima siksaan yang mungkin akan berakhir ketika ayahnya datang.

Suatu ketika saat Sarada sekolah, Guru yang melihat tubuhnya berangsur-angsur kurus kering seperti orang sakit parah bertanaya padanya. "Akhir-akhir ini Sensei perhatikan Kamu menjadi Kurus dan tidak bertenaga, aku juga mendengar kamu sering membolos untuk tidur di atap sekolah." Guru itu diam sejenak untuk melihat raut wajah Sarada, bukan wajah ketakutan yang dia dapati dari wajah Sarada seperti anak ada umumnya. Melainkan raut wajah yang entah apa itu. Terkesan seperti orang yang menerima beban mental yang sangat berat. "Kenapa..?" lanjutnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sarada, dia tetap diam. Dalam hatinya dia terus menjerit ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya, menangis di pelukanya dan melaporkan perbuatan ibu tirinya itu. Segala betuk siksaan yang pernah dia lakukan pada tubuh kecilnya. Pukulan, tamparan, tendangan, lemparan dari benda sekitar dan masih banyak lagi hal keji yang terlaksana pada tubuhnya. Perkataan guru itu telah membangkitkan kembali ingatan yang setiap pagi disingkirkanya. Bahkan Chouchou tidak berani mengungkit hal pribadi atau hal yang menyangkut kehidupan Sarada kecuali Sarada sendiri yang bercerita. Pernah sekali Chouchou begitu, malah air mata sarada yang diterimanya, maka sejak saat itu dia berjanji akan mengingat pantangan itu.

Guru yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sarada itu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badanya dengan Sarada. Ingin melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sarada yang sekarang tengah menunduk.

Dan disaat dia telah jelas melihat raut wajah salah satu anak didiknya itu hatinya mendadak seperti ditusuk seribu duri, matanya mendadak basah. 'Apa yang anak ini telah lalui tuhan..?' dia bertanya dalam hati.

Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sosok anak kecil berkacamata lonjong, memiliki tubuh kecil kurus kering, rambutya hitam lurus alami sepunggung dan juga kering seperti tidak terawat. matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata meski itu terpejam. Bahkan kelopak matanya tidak dapat membendung air mata itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan penderitaan yang tidak terhingga, dalam usia yang masih enam tahun itu, kenapa….

"Kenapa menangis Sarada, Sensei tidak akan menghukum kamu kok."

Walaupun sadar bahwa Sarada menangis bukan karena akan mendapat hukuman atau apa. Tapi Guru itu tetap memberikan ucapan yang sewajarnya diberikan kepada anak didiknya yang membangkang. Dan terlepas dari hukuman adalah hal yang melegakan bagi semua murid. Terkecuali Sarada.

Dia tidak peduli akan diberi hukuman macam apa dari pihak sekolah, dia yakin hukuman itu tidak sebanding dari siksaan ibu tiri yang sedang mengurus adik berumur tiga tahunya di rumah.

"Jika ada yang membebanimu di rumah ceritakan saja pada Sensei, siapa tahu bisa Sensei bantu.." ucapan itu.

Ucapan yang sering dikeluarkan dari mulut beberapa guru padanya. Hati Sarada menjerit 'tidak.' Dia tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun kecuali teman gendutnya, teman yang sudah dianggapnya saudara, bahkan lebih.

Bahkan Sarada mengancam Chouchou untuk tidak menceritakan curhatannya itu pada siapapun, tidak terkecuali orang tuanya. 'Jangan katakan pada siapapun, jika kau katakan, aku tidak akan menjadi temanmu lagi.' Ancamnya saat itu.

Tentu saja Chouchou takut akan ancaman Sarada, selama ini cuman Sarada yang mau dengan tulus berteman dengannya. Hanya sarada yang membelanya ketika dia dibully teman sekelasnya. Chouchou tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat berharganya itu, tidak ada perasaan ingin meninggalkan Sarada walaupun berangan-angan.

Kejahatan dari ibu tirinya itu terus berlanjut sampai dua tahun ini. Siksaan yang diterimanya setiap hari menjadi lebih sering, menyiksa Sarada seperti menjadi candu bagi Karin yang kalap. Sikap iri dan dengkinya karena harta kekayaan dan kasih sayang yang terlalu besar diberikan Sasuke kepada Sarada membuatnya tega melakukan perbuatan keji itu.

Uchiha Shin, anak laki-laki dari Sasuke dan Karin itu sering mengajak dan merengak ingin bermain bersama Sarada. Karin tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengizinkanya. Entah mengapa anaknya itu selalu saja diam dan menurut jika sudah diasuh oleh Sarada.

Bagi Sarada, mengasuh Shin adalah hal yang menggembirakan, dia dapat bersantai dengan alasan itu. Badanya yang seperti remuk dan lebam yang belum hilang itu terasa masih berdenyut-denyut. Hal ini juga dianggap Sarada obat rasa lelahnya, bermain dengan Shin sungguh menggembirakan, sedikit bisa melupakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi sebuah kesalahan ditahun ketiga ini membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Saat itu dia sedang bermain dengan Shin, kejar-kejaran seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kurasa ibu tirinya itu sedang kerasukan setan sehingga tega melakukan perbuatan itu terhadap Sarada. Shin tersandung dan terjatuh, menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur batu yang kebetulan berada di taman, kepala Shin berdarah dan dia menangis dengan kencang. Sarada sangat khawatir dan segera mengambil obat untuk mengobati kepala Shin.

Tapi letika dia datang, Karin sudah berada di tempat Shin berada. Shin sedang terisak di pelukan ibunya saat ini. Dengan takut-takut Sarada memberikan kotak P3K yang dibawahnya kepada Karin yang diterimanya dengan kasar.

"Dasar anak sialan..!" ucap Karin marah.

Karin segera mengobati luka di dahi Shin, dan membawanya ke dalam rumah untuk menidurkanya. Sarada masih diam di taman rumah itu, hatinya menyesal mengajak bermain kejar-kejaran Shin hari ini.

Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya tidak terjadi seperti ini, kenapa ini harus terjadi. Dia yakin ibu tirinya itu akan memberikan hukuman yang bukan main sakit dan perihnya. Dia tidak dapat membayangkannya. Membayangkan itu semua membuatnya ingin menjerit dan berlari sekencang mungkin mencari ayahnya yang tidak diketahui bagaimana caranya.

Dan sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah merenungkan segala perbuatanya, kenapa Tuhan begitu benci padanya dengan mengirimkan segala cobaan yang begitu berat dijalaninya, kenapa harus dia.

Lama dia termenung sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Karin berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan membawa sapu. Karin dengan wajah marah itu mendatangi Sarada dengan gagang sapu yang sudah berada di atas udara, siap untuk memukul.

*buk..*

Sebuah pukulan benda yang sudah hafal dikenalnya kembali mendarat di bagian belakang tengkuknya. Pukulan sebuah sapu itu begitu keras dari sebelumnya dan menyebabkanya pingsan seketika. Belum puas dengan pingsannya, Karin melirik batu yang sebelumnya menjadi sebab Shin mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya. Dia berjalan dan mengangkat batu besar itu dan ditimpakanya batu itu pada kepala Sarada.

Bunyi, "Prak" jelas terdengar dari kepala Sarada yang bertemu langsung dengan batu besar. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Karin hingga tega membunuh anak tirinya sampai sekejam itu. Rembesan darah yang berasal dari luka di kepala Sarada terus mengalir, entah sekarang Sarada sudah meninggal atau belum.

Karin tidak memastikan kematiannya, hatinya bergembira mengira bahwa Sarada meninggal. Dia berpikir cepat dengan celingukan di sekitar taman belakang rumah itu. Dan dia akhirnya menemukan cara dengan menguburkan Sarada ketika melihat sebuah skrop untuk menggali tanah. Dia mengambil skrop itu dan menggali tanah di pojokan taman yang sering digunakanya menanam bunga.

Sekitar tujuh puluh centi meter dia menggali dan terasa sudah cukup untuk Sarada, Karin berjalan pada tubuh Sarada yang masih mengeluarkan darah di kepalanya. Dia menarik kaki Sarada untuk membawanya menuju lubang yang telah dia buat.

Dia menguburkan Sarada dalam keadaan yang mungkin belum seratus persen meninggal. Dia timbun tubuh itu dengan tanah sebelumnya dan di atasnya dia tanami dengan berbagai bunga untuk menyemarkan kuburan tubuh itu. Cukup pintar.

Dia tersenyum aneh dan melihat kebelakang, di sana masih ada bekas darah dari kepala Sarada sebelumnya. Otaknya segera berputar dan mencari cara agar darah itu hilang beserta baunya, dan dia menemukan cara dengan menaburi darah itu dengan detergen dan menyiramnya dengan air sampai bersih.

Kini dia setelah melaksanakan apa yang ada di pikiranya itu. Dia berdecak kagum, bau anyir bererta cairan merah itu sudah hilang. Dia yakin jika seseorang datang kemari tidak akan mengetahui tempat ini pernah menjadi saksi bisu sebuah pembunuhan.

"Beres…"

Dia berkata demikian seolah tidak merasakan rasa bersalah sama sekali dari pembunuhan yang telah dia lakukan, atau belum merasa bersalah. Dia celingak-celinguk melihat sekitarnya, tidak ada barang bukti di sini kecuali sapu yang telah membuat Sarada pingsan sebelumnya dan skrop untuk menggali tanah. Batu itu sudah ikut terpendam di pojok taman.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju dalam rumah, minum air putih sekedar menghilangkan rasa lelahnya barusan dan kembali merawat Shin yang terluka.

Tapi yang tidak diketahui oleh Karin adalah sosok camera CCTV yang terpasang di atas balkon lantai dua kediaman sahabat suaminya. Rumah salah satu pejabat bernama Namikaze Naruto itu ditinggal oleh penghuninya. Dia hanya ke rumah itu saat ada kepentingan atau sedang ingin saja.

Rumah itu hanya dijaga oleh sepasang Suami-Istri. Dia bernama Kurenai Yuhi dan Asuma Sarutobi, mereka adalah orang yang sudah dianggap Naruto sebagai keluarga. Mengingat yang mengasuh Naruto saat kecil adalah ayah dari Asuma, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, Minato sudah meninggal saat Kushina mengandung Naruto, dan Kushina meninggal saat setelah melahirkan Naruto. Kebetulan saat itu istri dari Hiruzen adalah dokter yang mengurusi persalinannya dan dia memutuskan untuk merawat Naruto dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

Di suatu belahan dunia lain kini sedang ada dua orang yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Mereka sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaanya masing-masing. Dua orang itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama tapi berbeda gaya. Yang satu lurus sepunggung dan yang satunya berjambang panjang dengan belakang mencuat.

Orang berambut lurus sepunggung yang mempunyai nama Hyuga Neji itu dari tadi terus saja melihat pada rekan kerjanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan rekan kerjanya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Neji sudah lima belas menit mengawasinya dan selama itu dia melihat Sasuke tidak mencoba menyelesaikan pekerjaanya yang memang sudah selesai itu. Dia melamun, entah melamunkan apa.

Baiklah, kesabaranya sekarang sudah habis dan akhirnya dia menegur sahabat baiknya itu.

"Sas.." tidak ada jawaban.

"Sas…" masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke.." kini panggilan itu setengah berteriak dari yang awalnya hanya merupakan panggilan biasa.

"Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke. Wajah datar itu tetap saja datar meskipun dia lumayan kaget akan panggilan teman sepekerjaanya itu.

Dia sedang teringat akan anaknya, Sarada. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaanya sungguh sangat tidak enak pada anaknya yang ia tinggal di jepang itu. Dalam lamunanya pula dia terus berdoa agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi.

"Kenapa melamun… apa teringat akan anak tersayangmu itu..?"

"…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Walaupun begitu, seorang lelaki sebaya denganya yang berada di sampingnya itu sudah menebak bahwa jawabanya adalah 'Iya'. Sosok teman yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dalam bangku SMP, dia juga yang paling mengerti suasana hatinya sedang bagaimana.

Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, tepatnya seminggu sejak keberangkatanya dari jepang, hatinya merasakan hal yang kurang mengenakan. Entah itu dari hal apa, dia tidak mengetahuinya. Hatinya terus saja menyuruhnya kembali dan mengajak Sarada ikut serta seperti yang dulu dia pernah ia lakukan. 'Mungkin ini karena pertama kalinya aku pergi ke luar negeri tidak mengajak Sarada ikut serta sejak sekian lama,' pikirnya saat itu.

Tidak mungkin dia mengajak Sarada sekarang ini, dia sudah memiliki sosok ibu yang menyayanginya dengan tulus, menurutnya.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin itu.."Walaupun Neji berkata demikian, tapi kali ini dia tidak yakin akan anak sahabatnya itu. Entah karena apa.

"Aku harap juga begitu."

Hening.

Setelahnya hening sejenak terjadi sampai Neji memulai berbicara, memecahkan suasana hening itu. "Baiklah," Neji berseru, dia menengok jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebelah kiri. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari kesepakatan jam kerja yang sudah ditetapkan oleh perusahaan. "Bereskan barang-barangmu. Jam kerja kita sudah habis sejam yang lalu."

"Baiklah," sahut sasuke lemah. "Kurasa kali ini aku kembali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

Neji tidak menanggapi gumaman Sasuke, dia terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaanya sekarang, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan acara beres-beres berkasnya yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

Dia berhenti dari pekerjaanya itu sejenak untuk melihat sebingkai foto yang berdiri rapih di meja, sebuah keluarga yang utuh dengan Karin yang sedang menggendong Shin dan dia yang menggendong Sarada. Mereka semua masih tersenyum dengan tulus. Di belakang foto keluarga itu tersembunyi fotonya dengan Sakura saat mereka masih berstatus sepasang kekasih.

Dia ambil foto itu dan melihatnya lebih dekat, Bahkan Sarada sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Memikirkan itu membuatnya kangan pada sosok Sakura yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Drrrrttt.. Drrrrtttt…

Lamunanya buyar saat dia merasakan getaran handphone yang berada di saku celananya. Dia segera mengambilnya, alisnya naik ke atas, dia heran kenapa temannya yang satu ini menghubunginya saat jam segini, dengan malas dia menerima panggilan itu.

"Kenapa Naruto..?"

.

.

.

To be continue.

* * *

Sekian dulu dari saya dan semoga suka juga penasaran akan kelanjutanya. jangan lupa coret-coret di kolom Review yah, saran dan kritikanya aku terima dengan lapang dada, juga flame yang nggak terima dengan nasib Sarada.. :v

.

yaudalah, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Drrrrttt.. Drrrrtttt…

Lamunanya buyar saat dia merasakan getaran handphone yang berada di saku celananya. Dia segera mengambilnya, alisnya naik ke atas, dia heran kenapa temannya yang satu ini menghubunginya saat jam segini, dengan malas dia menerima panggilan itu.

"Kenapa Naruto..?"

.

.

R.I.P

Disclaimers : Mashashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Tregedy / family.

Rating : T

Pairing : Sarada x Sasuke.

Warning : AU, typo, alur sulit berantakan, OOC, DLDR.

.

.

Chapter 2.

.

"Kenapa Naruto?"

"….."

"Kenapa aku harus pulang, penting masalah apa, aku masih ada kontrak satu tahun lagi..?!"

"….."

"APA... JANGAN BERCANDA..?"

"…"

"Tidak mungkin Karin melakukan itu."

"…."

"Baik.. Jika kau berbohong aku akan membunuhmu seperti perintahmu..!"

Wajah Sasuke sekarang sudah tidak seperti biasanya lagi, wajah itu terkesan menakutkan dan sangat cemas. Apa benar apa yang dikatakan sahabat kuningnya itu. Tapi di pikirkanya tidak mungkin jika istrinya itu melakukan perbuatan melanggar hukum seperti itu. Tapi sisi hatinya yang lain meragukannya, jika itu benar maka khawatirnya selama ini mungkin karena itu.

Yang diketahui oleh Sasuke adalah sosok Karin yang penyayang pada Sarada. Tidak mungkin rasanya mendangar berita ini, Karin menyayangi Sarada seperti anak kandung sendiri.

Lama dia berpikir seperti itu hingga dia mengambil tindakan dengan bergegas menuju apartemenya, mengemasi barang yang penting untuk dibawa pulang. Dia tidak memperdulikan teriakana Neji yang memanggilnya dengan keras di belakang. Dalam pikiranya sekarang adalah secepatnya menuju jepang, tepat di kediamanya. Membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar atau salah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemenya bersama Neji yang masih mengoceh tentang keadaan yang dihadapi Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menjelaskan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya, telpon dari Naruto dan tentang isu kematian Sarada, anak kesayanganya. "Aku berharap berita itu tidak benar Sas. Namun..." ucapanya tidak diteruskan, dia merasa tidak perlu untuk mengucapkan hal yang dia pikirkan. "Aku akan ikut denganku ke jepang, kita pulang bersama-sama." ucapnya cepat kemudian.

"Tidak." sangkal Sasuke cepat. "Kau tetap disini saja, bilang pada pimpinan aku akan kembali secepatnya jika memungkinkan. bilang juga ada masalah di jepang yang membuatku mendadak pulang."lanjutnya

Neji menghela nafas menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Jika sudah begini apapun yang dia ucapkan tidak ada gunanya selain meng-iya-kan ucapan Sasuke. Akhirnya hari itu juga Sasuke mengemasi barangnya dan terbang menuju jepang. Entah kebetulan atau apa dia mendapatkan kursi dalam penerbangan mendadak itu.

* * *

Taksi dengan warna putih yang sebelumnya melaju sangat kencang itu berhenti di depan rumah yang pagarnya tertutup dan terdapat garis polisi berwarna kuning melilit di sana.

Seorang lelaki membuka pintu belakang taksi putih itu dengan gerak cepat setelah membayar upah pada supir taksi. Pandanganya lurus menghadap pagar rumahnya yang tersegel polisi. Hatinya sakit membayangkan sosok anak yang begitu disayangiya meninggal dengan cara yang tidak lazim. Tubuhnya bergetar dan rasa sakit di dada dia rasakan. Sekarang dia benar-benar yakin jika apa yang dibicarakan sahabat kuningnya itu benar adanya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar itu dia merogo kantung celananya untuk mengambil telpon genggamnya. Dia dengan cepat memencet layar smartphone itu untuk menelpon seseorang yang memberitahunya soal ini.

"….."

"Kau di mana.."

"….."

"Segera temui aku di rumahmu, sekarang."

Tanpa ada persetujuan 'Iya atau baik' dari Naruto dia segera menutup telponya dan melangkahkan kakinya dari tempatnya berdiri menuju rumah Naruto. Di sana sudah ada Hinata dan kedua anak Naruto yang sengaja menunggu kedatangannya. Juga tidak lupa Asuma dan Kurenai yang menghuni rumah itu.

Sasuke tidak terburu-buru ingin mengetahui di mana jasad Sarada sekarang, dia yakin jasad anaknya itu sedang aman di rumah sakit yang tidak diketahuinya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah penjelasan dari sahabat yang sangat dia percaya. Namikaze Naruto.

Dia segera melesat menuju sofa ruang tamu setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Bolt yang membukakan pintu. Dia rebahkan tubuh yang tiba-tiba lemas itu dengan kasar di sofa, lengannya dia gerakan untuk menutup matanya, dia yakin kelopak matanya saja tidak cukup untuk mencegah air matanya keluar. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan adanya Hinata, Himawari, Kurenai dan Asuma serta Bolt yang baru datang menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memikirkan anak keduanya sekarang, pikiranya kacau menerima kabar tentang Sarada. Dia hanya mengharapkan semoga Shin baik-baik saja.

Mereka semua yang menyaksikan tingkah Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkanya, mereka tahu bahwa kabar kematian Sarada sangat membuatnya terpukul, hanya itu yang tersisa dari almarhum Sakura. Dan sekarang dia kehilanganya, untuk selamanya. Dan sekarang juga bukan saatnya memberitahukan keberadaan Shin. Shin sedang tertidur lelap sejak sejam yang lalu.

Dalam posisi seperti itu Sasuke terus memikirkan Sarada, saat mereka bermain bersama, bercanda bersama dan berbagai kegiatan keluarga yang sungguh indah sampai dia meninggalkanya keluar negeri.

Kenapa dia sekarang menyesal tidak mengajak Sarada keluar Negeri seperti sebelumnya. Kenapa semua ini terjadi kapada Sarada. Dalam pemikiran itu pula Sasuke terus saja meminta maaf pada Sakura karena membiarkan Sarada menyusulnya lebih cepat, bahkan sangat cepat.

"Sas, bangun.."

Guncangan lembut itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari pemikiranya.

Naruto setelah mendapat telfon dari Sasuke segera menyambar kunci mobil dan bergegas melesat menuju rumahnya. Dia yang baru sampai, langsung melesat menuju dalam rumah dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dia guncangkan tubuh itu dengan lembut, apakah dia tertidur?

"Hn.."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban ambigu itu Sasuke menyingkirkan lengannya dari matanya dan melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. Sejenak pandangannya memburam karena matanya tertekan lengannya tadi. "Aku ingin penjelasanya." Lanjutnya setelah yakin itu Naruto yang membangunkannya.

Naruto hanya menghela napas mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia tahu sahabat sejak kecilnya itu keras kepala, apa ucapannya tidak dapat dicegah siapapun. "Ikuti aku."

Sasuke segera bangun dan mengikuti Naruto menuju suatu ruangan yang hanya terdapat monitor dan segala perlengkapan computer lainya. Sasuke tau ini ruangan pengawasan cctv di rumah ini. Setiap rumah Naruto memiliki pengamanan seperti ini.

Mata Sasuke terpaku pada satu gambar yang menyorot belakang rumahnya. Hal itu mengingatkanya akan kenangan indah bersama keluarganya, bersama Sarada, Shin dan Karin yang memiliki sifat lain dari perkiraanya.

"Aku akan menunjukan semuanya padamu." Naruto berjalan dan duduk untuk menayangkan ulang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Dia hanya berharap dengan ini sahabatnya itu akan percaya. Naruto juga yakin jika hanya dengan omongan saja Sasuke tidak akan percaya. Dia juga sudah menyerahkan copy-an video ini pada polisi sebagai bukti.

"Sebentar…!" ucap Sasuke dengan mencengkram bahu Naruto. "Shin sekarang di mana?"

Narutop menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Shin aman di rumah ini, dia sedang tertidur pulas setelah lukanya diperiksa kembali oleh dokter. Aku menyuruh dokter memberikan obat tidur sesuai umurnya supaya dia tenang." Sejenak menghela nafas, Naruto melanjutkan. "Dia terus menangis meneriakan mamanya, itu tangisan yang memilukan Sas."

"Hn, baiklah. Jika sudah seperti itu aku cukup tenang." Memejamkan mata dan memijat keningnya dengan satu tangan, Sasuke melanjutkan."Kau memang teman yang dapat aku andalkan. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana, apa kau siap melihat video ini?"

"Baiklah, tayangkan videonya." Jawabnya mantab.

Video diputar, tampak yang pertama tayang adalah sosok Sarada yang berbadan kurus kering sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Shin yang sudah dapat berlari dengan kencang. Sasuke tersenyum miris menyaksikannya, tubuh Sarada yang kurus menjadi saksi bisu akan kekejaman Karin padanya.

"Shin.." Ucap Sasuke tidak sengaja saat melihat Shin terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur batu besar yang sengaja dia letakan sebagai penghias taman. Terlihat di sana Sarada berlari dan menolong Shin yang sedang terlihat menangis. Sarada mengusap darah di kepala Shin dengan tangannya dan berlari kedalam rumah.

Sasuke tidak beranggapan buruk pada Sarada yang meningalkan adiknya yang sedang terluka, mungkin dia mengambil kotak p3k. Tapi sebelum Sarada kembali, Karin sudah datang dengan langkah cepat dan memeluk Shin yang dalam keadaan berdarah di kepalanya. Pelukan Karin membuat Shin tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Tidak lama kemudian Sarada datang membawa kotak P3k. Benar anggapan Sasuke, Sarada tidak sekejam itu pada adiknya, walau bukan adik seibu.

Sarada memberikan kotak itu dengan gerak lambat dan di terima Karin dengan gerak cepat. Itu sudah membuktikan betapa tidak sukanya Karin terhadap Sarada. Karin mengobati Shin dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Dan Sarada terdukuk dengan lesu.

Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu kelanjutanya hingga tidak sabar dan bertanya. "Hanya itu sa…."

"Tunggu sebentar," Potong Naruto."Bagian ini yang aku tidak tega melihatnya!" serunya dengan nada lebih rendah, terdengar sedih.

Apa seburuk itu hingga sahabatnya ini sampai tidak sanggup melihat kejadian berikutnya. Pikir Sasuke.

Mereka menunggu sampai pada akhirnya terlihat Karin berjalan cepat dari belakang punggung Sarada dengan membawa sapu yang siap dipukulkan.

Dalam proses pembunuhan itu Sasuke terus melihat dan memperhatikan yang terjadi tanpa bisa bertindak apapun. Tubuhnya bergetar, tanganya terkepal sangat erat, dadanya sakit, air matanya mengalir tanpa dia sadari. Bunyi geraman juga dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, dia akan memastikan Karin akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yang dirasakan Sarada.

Setelah video itu selesai pun Sasuke masih dalam posisi sebelumnya dan dengan ekspresi sebelumnya, tidak habis pikir kenapa Karin melakukan kekejaman itu pada Sarada.

Dan sekarang apa. Apa dia hars mendatangi Karin dan membunuhnya di dalam kantor polisi. Atau dia akan membebaskan Karin dan membawanya ke suatu daerah terpencil, dengan begitu dia bisa menyiksa Karin semaunya, sesukanya, sepuasnya.

Tidak!

Hati kecil Sasuke berteriak. Dia tidak akan melakukan kekejaman seperti iblis itu. Dia bukan iblis dan tidak akan mau menjadi seperti iblis. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menguburkan Sarada dengan layak. Dia sudah mendapatkan penjelasan yang tidak bisa dibantah ini. Dia merasa sekarang sedang ditunggu oleh anaknya itu.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang.

Setelah mengambil jasad Sarada yang tersimpan dalan rumah sakit. Naruto sudah mengamankan jasad itu untuk tidak diotopsi dan hanya bagin yang luka dan sobek saja yang dijahit.

Penguburan Sarada berlangsung dengan diiringi dengan tangisan para teman dan guru yang sudah menduga akan kekejaman ibu tirinya. Dan yang paling menangis histeris adalah Choucho, dia sudah tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara apapun saat sudah menerima kabar atas kematian sahabat tegarnya itu. Orang tua Choucho hanya menahan agar anaknya itu tidak mengacaukan jalanya pemakaman yang sedang berlangsung.

Sasuke sejak dimulainya acara terus saja mendekap Shin dengan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dia menangis dalam hati mendengarkan pertanyaan polos anak seumuran Shin.

 _Kenapa Nee-chan dimasukan dalam kotak itu?_

Sasuke menjawab ' _itu tempat tidur Nee-chan yang terakhir dan paling nyaman. Hanya Nee-chan saja yang boleh tidur di sana.'_

 _Kenapa nee-chan dimasukan dalam lubang?_

Sasuke menjawab, kali ini dengan senyum yang miris. ' _Biar Nee-chan lebih nyaman tidurnya.'_

 _Kenapa tempat tidur nee-chan ditimbun tanah?_ Dan berbagai pertanyaan polos lainya yang tentu dijawab Sasuke dengan jawaban aneh.

Semua para pelayat telah pergi setelah bersalaman dengan Sasuke dan mengucapkan belasungkawa atas kejadian ini, kecuali keluarga Namikaze dan Akimichi. Keluarga Akimichi belum pulang karena anak mereka yang masih sesenggukan di depan pusara yang baru tertancap itu. Mereka hanya melihat dan berbelasungkawa kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi kamu teman Sarada." Sasuke berbicara dengan menepuk puggung Choucho dengan lembut. Shin sekarang sudah berada dalam gendongan Hinata, melihat dengan bingung apa yang sedang terjadi di depanya "Pasti dia bercerita banyak kepadamu."

"…Iya paman," dalam sesenggukanya, Choucho berusaha untuk menjawab. "….Sarada sangat tegar dalam menjalani hari-harinya yang penuh dengan siksaan itu."

 _Hari-harinya yang penuh dengan siksaan_. Kata itu yang tergarisbawahi oleh Sasuke. Jadi benar Sarada mendapat siksaan setiap harinya. Dia harus mendengar cerita lengkapnya langsung dari anak yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Bisa cerita pada paman apa saja yang sudah Sarada ceritakan padamu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah. "Nanti saja.." ucapnya kembali saat Choucho mulai akan bercerita. Chouchou tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sarada dulu yang tidak boleh menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada siapapun, di depanya adalah ayah Sarada, dia pantas mengetahui semuanya. Sasuke segera menegok ke orang tua anak yang bernama Choucho ini. "Boleh anak kalian ikut kami atau anda juga ikut?"

"Choucho saja."jawab Chouji, ayah dari Choucho dengan nada menyesal. "Kami ada kepentingan yang harus kami selesaikan." Lanjutnya.

"Jangan nakal yah Choucho dan jangan makan terlalu banyak, jadilah seperti ibumu ini." Ucap Karui, ibu dari Choucho.

Sedangkan Naruto dan keluarganya hanya diam menyaksikan, dia tidak akan berbicara sebelum waktunya tepat. Dia sekarang hampir mirip dengan ibunya yang pendiam. Bolt dan Himawari tahu jika tidak saatnya untuk berbuat jahil dan bermain-main, jadi dia diam saja seperti yang dilakukan orangtuanya. Mereka masih kaget akan kematian tetangga yang sering bermain bersama jika sedang berkunjung itu.

Setelahnya mereka bubar. Ayah dan ibu Choucho pulang untuk meneruskan pekerjaan mereka. Sasuke, Shin dan Choucho serta keluarga Namikaze pulang kekediaman Namikaze. Disana mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita dari Choucho sampai dia tidak bisa bercerita lagi karena menangis.

Shin yang baru berusia dini hanya mendengarkan tanpa tahu arti apa yang sedang di bicarakan anak gendut di depanya. Menangis juga dialami oleh semua yang mendengar, tapi yang paling parah adalah Himawari, dia tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu tersiksa dan meninggal dengan cara seperti itu.

Naruto yang awalnya tahu perbuatan itu lewat cctv. Dia saat itu sedang berkunjung dan pasti dia akan melihat rekaman di cctvnya. Saat melihat kejadian itu pun Naruto langsung menelpon Sasuke dan polisi lalu memperlihatkan kejadian yang terekam cctv.

Para polisi menggerebek rumah Karin dan membawa Karin kekantor polisi. Sedangkan Shin saat itu sedang tertidur langsung terbangun dan menangis dengan kencang. Naruto mendekat dan menggendongnya lalu diserahkan pada Hinata yang langsung dibawa kerumahnya untuk di tenangkan.

Para polisi menggali kuburan Sarada yang berada di pojok taman dan jasadnya dibersihkan, lalu mereka membawanya dengan ambulan yang sudah ada di depan rumah menuju rumah sakit. Kawasan rumah Sasuke tidak begitu banyak penduduk, melainkan rumah yang hanya menganggur dan terbengkalai seperti rumah ini dulu. Rata-rata milik orang kaya.

.

.

.

Malam berlalu dengan cepat dan pagi ini yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke malah meninggalkan Shin di kediaman Sahabatnya. Ini hari minggu dan cuaca sedang cerah. Dia sedang mengunjungi makam Sarada untuk mengenang dengan damai tanpa ada seorangpun menemani.

Dia sedang berlutut dan memegang batu nisan itu. Ia terus saja meneteskan air mata tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ingatanya berputar mengingat setiap hal yang sudah terlewati bersama Sarada, hal yang menggembirakan ataupun sebaliknya.

Dia ingin sekali meneriakan nama anaknya yang sudah terpendam kaku di tanah yang sekarang dipijaknya. Tapi itu semua tidak dia lakukan, tidak berguna menurutnya.

Sekarang dia menatap pusara itu dengan sorot mata keyakinan dan serius, dalam hatinya kini terucap sebuah janji akan kesensaraan hidup Karin, sosok yang telah menyiksa Sarada dengan keji.

Sasuke berdiri, tapi tatapanya tidak lepas dari pusara itu.

"Aku berjanji akan memastikan orang yang telah menyiksamu sampai begini akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal, bahkan lebih."

Dia berbalik setelah beberapa kata perpisahan terucap. Misi selanjutnya adalah memastikan _orang itu –_ bahkan dia malas menyebutkan namanya kembali- mendapatkan balasan yang lebih pedih. Itulah sifat seorang Uchiha, kasih sayangnya terlalu besar hingga dapat membangkitkan kebencian tiada tara saat orang yang disayanginya terrenggut darinya, tiada yang bisa menghentikanya dalam membalaskan dendam.

.

.

.

.

 **END.**


End file.
